


En el palco de Hades

by HeyRyden (Pily_chii)



Series: Ryden en Español [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Depression, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/HeyRyden
Summary: Las flores se marchitan, mientras Brendon recuerda a Ryan.Esta historia participa en el concurso de Drabbles del grupo de Facebook Ryden.





	En el palco de Hades

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene fácil tres años, y sólo estoy pasándola desde Wattpad.  
> Es tan angsty que no pude volver a leerlaAAaaa. Suerte con el sufrimiento.

No sé cómo escribir estas palabras. No realmente. Aunque Spencer me dijo que tenía que escribir, simplemente... todo parece vacío.

Aquella polaroid que nos tomamos hace dos semanas sigue pegada en mi pared, con tus palabras escritas en Sharpie. Puedo recordar aquella tarde como si hubiera sido ayer, y las lágrimas empiezan a surgir en mis ojos, primero como una lluvia suave, para luego terminar en un llanto desgarrado.

Porque hoy hace un mes, recibí una llamada de Spencer por primera vez en meses, rogándome que fuera a su casa en Los Ángeles, que era una emergencia. Y ahí, volví a verte.

Te veías hermoso en ese sillón desgastado de hotel, con tus ojos enrojecidos y un intento de sonrisa que ni siquiera se acercaba a la verdad. No tuviste que decirme nada. No sé quién abrazó a quién primero, pero cuando lo noté estábamos uno al lado del otro, llorando y abrazados.

-No somos quiénes solíamos ser.

Y sabía la razón de esas palabras. Tus ojos seguían del mismo tono miel, pero ya no eran los mismos que me miraban con amor, sino con un tipo de aprecio extraño que ni siquiera yo podía reconocer.

El latir de mi corazón se aceleró, pero ni siquiera sé por qué.

-¿Quieres que lo finjamos?

Podrías, o en realidad deberías haberte negado, pero asentiste y te dejaste besar por mi extraño aprecio que aún le mantenía a tu recuerdo.

No sé cuándo, pero comenzamos a vernos todos los días; la realidad nos pisaría los talones tarde o temprano pero pretendíamos no ver que ya estábamos desangrándonos. Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que no dices te mata por dentro. Y la verdad nos estaba matando poco a poco.

Pero tú me dejaste asignarme este papel, y lo seguí al pie de la letra; siempre fui de los que no les gusta descubrir el truco de magia, incluso si la función ya acabó.

Hace dos semanas, me dejaste acompañarte a casa, y al llegar te dejaste besar, te ahogaste en el amor que nunca creíste merecer en el tiempo y la forma correcta. Si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora, probablemente no hubiera actuado de esa forma...

Y ahora no estás.

Creo que eso es lo que más me duele.

Te dejé interpretar tu papel, y tan concentrado estaba que no vi que hace tiempo querías saludar a Hades directamente, y no desde su balcón. Los cortes en tus muñecas deberían habérmelo dicho, pero siempre he sido un idiota, y más contigo.

Las flores se marchitan, mientras yo te recuerdo.

Y me enervo, hiervo en enojo al rememorar todas esas veces que bromeé con la muerte, como soñábamos con entregarnos a esta como si de ofrendas nos tratásemos. Golpeo una pared, y termino pegándole a nuestra última foto juntos. Se queda pegada en mi puño, y luego cae, dada vuelta.

**_"Lo siento. Te amo desde el día que te conocí, pero ya no puedo soportarlo"._ **

Y al cerrar los ojos, puedo ver a Ryan sonriéndome, mientras yo lo veo desde el penoso palco de Hades en donde yo habría de desearle por toda la eternidad.

 


End file.
